


Permission

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, Driving, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever considered doing a story to [Ro James- Permission]... From Nicole's POV”  ~Guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read, leave kudos and a prompt. I do femslash POI, Wynonna Earp, etc.

I walked the young Earp, holding her hand lightly as she leaned against me. Waves kissed me softly, as usual, and put on that award winning smile of hers, the one I can't resist. I lead her to Wave’s car, knowing my police car was too visible, after watching the midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. Waverly jumped into the driver’s side and turned on red jeep.

“So, favourite part of the movie?” Waverly inquired as she pulled out of her parked position.

“Hmm… I’d have to say when Columbia and Magenta watch Rocky and Janet. It’s so hilarious to watch them make fun of their very compromising position.” I said shaking her shoulders like the red headed groupie. “You?”

“I like the finale, such an awesome song before it all ends.”

Waverly signaled left to go off road. “Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see.”

Waverly held my hand as we came up to a peak to look at the stars. She turned off the car and climbed over the windshield, sliding down to sit on the front. I walked out and sat next to her. I reached for her hand, waiting for her permission. She grabbed my hand and leant into me.

“Why are you always so wary?”

“I… I want you to feel safe and comfortable.”

“Why would you think I wasn't?”

“I don't know. Maybe because you’ve dated so many douche bag guys that you’ve forgotten that you have the choice to say yes or no.”

“I remembered to say no when I left Champ, and how to say yes when I first kissed you.”

I smiled like a fool and kissed her head, pulling her closer. I sighed and looked up at the stars. After a while, Waverly slumped against me, asleep. I picked her up into a bridal carry, and brought my sleeping beauty to the car. I placed her in the passenger side, buckling her up for saftey, and slid into the driver’s side. I drove us back to the homestead, the cold night air nipping at my skin at we drove down the unmarked street.

“Waves, wake up we’re home.” I whispered shaking her awake.

Waverly stretched, hitting me in the face. “Shit, sorry. You okay?”

“Yeah.” I smiled smoothing out her hair.

Waverly pulled me into a kiss, wrapping a hand around my neck for leverage. She pulled away, looking into my eyes. “Thank you for an amazing night.”

“No problem, maybe next Friday?”

“That would be great.”

I kissed her again before we both exited the car. She waved goodbye while I walked to my police car, driving off. Waverly stood in the doorway.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“What, are you and Nicole best friends now?” Wynonna sarcastically stated inturrupting her sister's thought as she finished a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Friends who love to kiss.” Her sister stated, walking up to her room.

“What?” Waverly whispered. “You knew?”


End file.
